PC:Ilex Cassine
---- Summary Mini Stats for Combat StatsBIlex Cassine/B - Hammadryad Witch 4 Status: Normal Passive Perception 16, Passive Insight 21 AC 17, Fort 15, Reflex 17, Will 19 HP 36/36 Bloodied 18, Surge Value 9, Surges 8/8 Speed 6, Initiative +2 Action Points: 1, color=red[]Second Wind/color At-Will Powers: color=GreenStone Blood/color, color=GreenHypnotism/color, color=GreenLight/color, color=GreenMage Hand/color Encounter Powers: color=red[]Chameleon's Mask/color, color=red[]Hamadryad Aspects/color, color=redxGlorious Presence/color, color=red[]Herbal Healing/color, color=red[]Color Spray/color, color=red[]Spidersilk Mantle/color Daily Powers: color=gray[]Augury/color, color=gray[]Healing Word/color, color=gray[]Arcane Whirlwind/color, color=gray[]Feyswarm Staff/color, color=gray[]Flute of the Dancing Satyr/color, color=gray[]Armor of Sudden Recovery/color/sblock StatsBLuna/B - Moon Wisp Familiar AC 19, Fort 17, Reflex 19, Will 21 HP 1/1 Status: Passive x, Active [] Constant Benefits: Ilex gains +2 to Arcana and Nature At-Will Powers: color=GreenMoon Wisp Radiance/color Milestone Power: color=red[]Moon Bite/color/sblock StatsBNoctua Ursus/B - Young Owlbear Companion Status: Normal Ferocious Companion: Aura 1 - Allies gain a +2 power bonus to damage rolls against enemies in the aura. Passive Perception 18, Passive Insight 21 AC 17, Fort 19, Reflex 15, Will 19 HP 18/18 Bloodied 9, Surge Value 4 Speed 6/sblock Companion Familiar Fluff Description: Her hair color changes as does the berry of the holly plant after which she was named. Most of the time it is red but some times it is white, green or black. Currently her hair is black. Background: Growing up, Ilex wanted to become a druid like her mother and followed the mentor-ship of Carpinus Betulus, the Tree Lord, for several years. However, after much searching, she found her talents lay in a different direction. Realizing she was a witch who could tame fey beasts, a long lost talent of the fey, and where the druids are unable to mentor Ilex on improving her powers, Ilex and her companions have ventured out in search of a new mentor. Hooks: Math Attributes Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses: +2 vs daze, dominate, and stun Hit Points Surges per Day 8 (Class 6 + Con 2) Senses and Reactions Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Skills Languages Allarian, Eladrin Feats *'Class:' Arcane Familiar - Ilex gains a familiar. For each familiar feat she has beyond this one, her familiar gains a +1 bonus to its defenses. *'1st:' Sentinel Initiate - You gain training in the Nature skill. Once per day, you can use the druid’s healing word power. You also gain proficiency with staff and totem implements. *'2nd:' Skill Power - You gain a skill power. *'4th: '''Superior Implement Training (Accurate Staff): You can use a single superior implement of your choice. The implement must be of a type you are already able to use. '''Background Benefit' Aspirant of the Watcher +2 Arcana Theme Fey Beast Tamer 1st: Trained Young Owlbear Companion Race Features Hamadryad RACIAL TRAITS *Average Height: 5'6" - 6'2" *Average Weight: 130 - 180 *Ability scores: +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma or +2 Intelligence *Size: Medium *Speed: 6 squares. *Vision: Low-light vision *Languages: Common, Elven *Skill Bonuses: +2 Diplomacy, +2 Nature. *Female Only: All hamadryads are female. *Fey Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. *Forest Walk (Hamadryad): You ignore difficult terrain if that terrain is the result of trees, underbrush, plants, or natural growth. *Hamadryad Aspects: You have the hamadryad aspects power. *Oaken Vitality: Your tree heritage grants you a +5 racial bonus to Endurance checks to resist the effects of starvation, thirst, or suffocation, and you can survive for twice the normal time period before you are required to make such checks. You do not require sleep, but you must meditate at least four hours each day to absorb light (even from as small a source as a candle), soak in water, or connect with the earth beneath your feet. This meditation grants you the benefits that other races receive from an extended rest. While meditating, you are fully aware of your surroundings and notice approaching enemies and other events as normal. *Tree Mind: You gain a +2 racial bonus to saving throws against effects that daze, dominate, or stun. Class Features Wizard (Witch) CLASS TRAITS *Role: Controller. You practice the first, most ancient form of arcane magic, which allows you to charm, transform, and curse your enemies. *Power Source: Arcane. *Key Abilities: Intelligence, Wisdom *Armor Proficiencies: Cloth. *Weapon Proficiencies: Dagger, quarterstaff. *Implement: Orbs, staffs, wands *Bonus to Defense: +2 Will. *Hit Points at 1st Level: 10+ Constitution Score. *Hit Points per Level Gained: 4 *Healing Surges per Day: 6+ Constitution Modifier. *Trained Skills: Arcana. From the class skills list below, choose 3 more trained skills at 1st level. *Class Skills: Arcana (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Dungeoneering (Wis), History (Int), Insight (Wis), Nature (Wis), Religion (Int). *Class features: Augury, Moon Coven, Witch Cantrips, Witch’s Familiar. Equipment Normal load: 80 lb. Wishlist Tracking 'Treasure' Starting Gold: 100 gp Wizards in Winter: 990 gp, Feyswarm Staff +1, Familiar's Baldric +1 What You've Always Wanted '''You have been invited to the solstice celebration that you helped save. At the celebration you are presented with a gift that happens to be just what you've always wanted. You may immediately acquire one wondrous item (except tattoo) of level 6 or lower, alternately the gift may be up to 900 gp worth of rituals, alchemical formulas and/or components, 600 gp of consumable items, or a mundane but intricate toy that can be sold for 450 gp. (Chose Flute of the Dancing Satyr). Invasion of the Einherjar: 943 gp '''Total GP Earned: 2033 Spent: Cloth Armor 1 gp Quarterstaff 5 gp Dagger 1 gp Adventurer's Kit 15 gp Spidersilk Mantle +1 680 gp Scroll of Transfer Enchantment 175 gp Arcane Components 25 gp Accurate Staff 20 gp Cloth Armor of Sudden Recovery +1 680 gp ------------------------------------------ Total 1602 gp Remaining: 431 gp XP Wizards in Winter: 2592 Invasion of the Einherjar: 2542 Total XP: 5134 Changes Judge Comments 'Level 1' Approval from Senior Reviewer Everything looks in order to me! Approved by WEContact Approval 2 Fixed Math section. Under basic attacks, level bonus was 1, now fixed. Everything else seems correct. Approved by FourMonos Status Approved for level 1 by WEContact and FourMonos 'Level 3' Approval from Senior Reviewer Looks good! Approved by WEContact (talk) 07:21, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Approval 2 Solidly built! Approved by CrimsonFlameWielder 10:24pm, September 2, 2012 (PST) Status Approved for level 3 at 2592 xp by WEContact and CrimsonFlameWielder. 'Level 4' Approval from Senior Reviewer Approval 2 Status METADATA Project: Namespace: Page Name: Full Page Name: Category:L4W:Requesting Approval